My Lil' Man is My Lil' Sis ( Dirk x Reader )
by architectFuturi
Summary: Two girls, Faith and y/n, were sisters who have been left by their parents and now relying on a apartment that was made for rich people. Occasionally, two boys, who were brothers, decided to become friends with their neighbors and possibly date one of them? Who knows, it's just a story waiting to be told. Almost forgot, this meant war, and not just any war. Nerds vs Populars...


Readers POV~

I placed my luggage bags down and stared at the tall apartment in front of me, admiring only the noticeable features. It was huge, white, and had at least 100 rooms along with it's 20 floors. Math, I hated it, so don't expect me to calculate how many rooms would be in each floor, but I'm guessing 50 sinc = 10 and if you doubled it, it would be 20 x 50 = 100. God, didn't I just say I wouldn't do it? Oh well, at least you got the answers. Now since that problem is out of the way, there's another one me and my family have to face, going up 20 floors to reach our room. We wouldn't have gotten that number, room 96, but if your new to the neighborhood and many people already live in there, you're probably going to get leftovers.

"Wow, that's BERRY huge," my sister, Faith, walked towards the entrance and stood their by my side. God how much she loved puns and irony, she's lucky she's only 1 month older than me unless I would've told her if she said a pun one more time I was going to kick her ass. But, I get used to it, at least she's smaller than me. Which she says is ironic cause she's older but shorter, guess she was right on that statement.

"Enough with the puns," I picked up my bags once again and pushed the door open with my back. The inside was grand and gold, had chandeliers hanging form the top and luxury sofa's for those who are waiting for assistance. Speaking of which, shouldn't their be a manager around here?

"What room number was it again?" Faith dusted her ghost busters shirt a bit and relaxed on the large couch.

"96, top floor." I sat next to her, realizing that it was part water bed! Holy shit man! "Woah, what the fuck? This shit is water bed!"

"I know right?" She sighed and placed her arms on the top of the 'Piece of Heaven.'

"I wonder how our room would be like."

"Something grand, I didn't waste my money for nothing."

"Yeah. Mom and Dad would be proud of you, you know that right?"

Whoops. Even if it was a compliment, I shouldn't have mentioned our parents. She gets very emotional, loses all her cool and the fun drains out of her body. Unlike cliché stories or lives, I loved my sister dearly and wouldn't even imagined us fighting. We were like best friends, only I live with her and we have the same genes. Well, not exactly, her eyes were a dark chocolate. Mines were (eye color), and having those kind of eyes that she has , I pretty rare. Though, not even thinking about, sometimes her eyes makes you want to stare at her for hours, thinking about all the chocolate you can ever have. Yup, it was like she got splashed with fudge perfectly. Yet no matter how much I compliment them, she tends to hide them with a blue eye contact, which surprisingly hides them. Luckily, she only does that in the public and whenever we're by ourselves or at home, I get to see a gateway of chocolate.

Her brown hair covered her eyes, the bangs falling down on her face. Her frown immediately went down and escaped the precious wild life girl. Gosh how I hated to see her that way, but sometimes you have to face the truth when your parents leave you. I wasn't happy about it first, but you eventually have to move on. Faith didn't. Even if it was 6 years ago, now we're 13. Not the exact proper age to be living on your own.

"Let's not-mention them, okay?" She removed her hands from the recliner and made them way to her pockets that were on the side of her jeans.

"Oh, sorry." Awkward. Big mistake, but it happens every now and then.

"Excited for school?" New it. She was trying to change the subject, which I can't blame her for doing.

"Um, yeah." No way. Nu-uh. I am the total opposite.

"Really? I'm really nervous. Scared actually."

Time to open up. That's what was so great about her, she was honest. "You know what, yeah, I'm nervous too. I'm afraid they might not approve of us."

"Same."

A waiter came to us and offered to carry our bags up the stairs, which I might have to say, actually MOVE!

"This is definitely going to be sick."

Dirk's POV~

Boom!

"Goddammit!" I slammed the newspaper on the desk in front of me and took my shades off. I was pissed off now, Dave was so going to get it. Man, lil' bro don't know how to bang a woman without making so much noise! Just as I was about open the door, a troll with messy hair and red glasses came out of the room practically falling from all the hard work if ya know what I mean.

Dave stepped out of his room, nearly sweating his ass off. His hair was messy and his shades were crooked to the side, exposing only half of his red eyes. He wore no shirt, but his boxers remain, thank god. You know how awkward it is to step in while your lil' man was having some fun? Trust me, it's the worst, I should know and don't ask.

"Sup bro." He went to the entrance of his room and placed his arm on the side of the door.

"Just a guy tryin to read a paper but sadly, my lil' bro don't know how to keep quiet!" I fixed my tank top shirt and stared at him with my fuckin hella orange eyes that were fucking awesome. So awesome, I would only show Dave and my future soul mate, if I had one. Shit, I was lonely as fuck.

"What?! Come on bro! You can't tell me to quiet down while having make-outs!" The troll, Terezi, had already left looking like she had done a Roxy.

"Yo, I can fuck two chicks without making a single sound." This, was totally not true. I haven't had a little over-dose for two years and here my 1 month younger brother is already scoring 100. Literally. I've counted.

"Fuck you man. Whatever, it's over now, go have some fun of your own." He slammed the door and went to go change. And when he told me to 'go have some fun', it obviously means get me some fuckin AJ and then watch your stupid anime. And like a complete dumbass, I did exactly that.

I walked towards the kitchen then towards the fridgerator, opening it slightly until I heard the waiters voice and two females?

"Huh?" I peeked through the window and saw two girls about my age moving in to the room across from us. "Great." Once I let go of the window slid, it made a snapping sound. "We have neighbors."

No, I wasn't happy with this. Everybody complains about us being too loud when all we want to do is enjoy life.

"Guess it's time to make some friends." Using my phone, I called Dave from the room because I was too lazy to get up and go tell him myself.

"What the fuck?" He answered and made an irritated voice using our banned Texas accent. "You know we're in the same house, right?"

"Haha," I placed my feet up on the desk and placed my shades on. "Whatever man. Any who, we have neighbors." I heard a groan from the other end wondering if it was another girl or Dave complaining. "Come down here, I think we should introduce ourselves."

"That's what YOU think."

"Yo, just get your ass over here." Hanging up, I heard the waiter leave and the two girls talking outside their door. Something about school and shit, which is probably not the coolest topic. One of them seemed really hot, which was the tall one. The other was like an inch shorter, maybe two, but she seemed alright too. Looked more like a Egberts girl, but she was cute when she started acting all dorky.

I heard footsteps from behind me and immediately stood up, "You ready lil' man?"

"Yeah, just don't call me that when we meet them." This time he was wearing his usual clothing. Red baseball t-shirt, black jeans, white vans and his black shades, of course. "By the way, are they chicks?"

"Yup, but I call shotgun on the tall one. The shorter one looks more like you height, too bad she's a dork."

"Pfft, I can probably get her swooned just by her looking at me man."

"True. Let's go."

Faith's POV~

A clicking sound came from the side of me and my lil' sis, two men stepped out of a room and came walking towards us. One of them, who was tall, had black anime shades, spiked-up blonde hair and a black tank top with a orange hat sign on the front. The other, who was about my height, had his bleached blonde hair done to the side and wore normal shades. He had a red baseball t-shirt with a pixelated disk in the center along with black jeans and white vans. This hurt me badly since I wanted to yell out 'damn Daniel', but it would be so weird, possibly awkward. I nudged my sister, who was, sadly, 1-foot taller than me, and got her to focus on the fuck-boys who were coming to our direction. Fuck-boys. Yes. They looked a lot like a family who would hook up on the first girl they see, I hope that's not what they're planning to do with us.

"Hm?" (your name) turned to the side, facing the boys.

"Who dat?" I asked, thinking she knew them or something.

"Don't know, care to ask?"

"Sure," I shrugged and headed towards them, making sure my skirt was long enough to hide my butt before they got any ideas.

The tall one came up to me, raising an eyebrow and examining my body, which I stopped by crossing my arms and properly introducing myself. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Faith, Faith Nova. You seem to be our neighbors, what's your names?"

"Dirk," he held out his hand and smiled slightly as I shook it. "Dirk Strider."

"Ah, and you are?" I walked towards the beach boy and placed a finger on my lips.

"Dave," unlike the other, he wore a poker face and kept his hands in his pockets. Rude.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Strid-"

"Dave."

"Right." I made a nervous face and sighed, pointing to my sister who was walking over here. "This is (Y/n), she's my lil' sis."

"By one month," she added, placing her elbow on my head which got on my fucking nerves.

"Don't-" I shoved her arm away and stiffened my posture. "Do that."

"So," she raised her eyebrow and looked at them curiously. "Who are these kids?"

"This is Dirk and Mr. Strid-"

"Dave," he corrected me, again, his poker face still holding his emotions together.

I rolled my eyes and murmured 'cool kids.' "Sorry about that."

"No problemo."

God this is going to be a rough year.


End file.
